


Destiel Drabbles: ❄ December/Christmas Edition

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: Fluffy Christmas-themed Destiel stories to warm the cockles of your heart during the cold December days!





	1. Chapter 1

“Whoa, Cas… What the hell are you _wearing_?”

Dean wasn’t able to hide his shock when he wandered into the bunker’s room that belonged to his fallen angel. Even though he and Cas were together now, Dean felt like Castiel should have a space of his own, in case he ever needed it.

Castiel was standing in front of the full length mirror, squinting at his own reflection. The sweater that he was wearing was hideous. It was a combination of green, red, white, and the occasional reindeer.

“Sam gave it to me, he told me you would love it if I wore this.” Castiel admitted, the faint blush on his cheeks making him look even more endearing in the too-big sweater.

And _oh shit_ , Dean was starting to get it now; Sam had vowed that he would get back at Dean after Dean had banished all of Sam’s healthy rabbit food from the fridge to make room for more beer. Although, when looking at the adorable blue-eyed angel in the oversized sweater, Dean doubted if Sam was the one winning this round.

“Sam is a dick, he was just messing with you.” Dean explained as he walked over to the mirror and pulled Castiel in for a hug.

“Oh… So it _doesn’t_ look good on me? Sam was simply doing this to get on your nerves?” Cas asked earnestly, his blue eyes disappointed when he partly pulled out of the hug so that he could look Dean in the eye.

Dean laughed, but not at Castiel’s expense. There was a flustered former angel in his arms, who was extra hug-able due to the ridiculous sweater that he was wearing, and who reminded Dean of the few lovely Christmases that he had been able to enjoy before his mother had passed away.  

“Actually, I think it looks great on you.” Dean said truthfully after he’d had a brief chance to reflect. “When I said that Sam was messing with you, I meant that it’s a bit _early_ for Christmas stuff. November hasn’t even ended, Cas.” He added with a wink.

“Ah, I see… I suppose you’re right. I’ll save it for a more appropriate time then.” Castiel responded, already wiggling himself out of Dean’s arms and pulling at the sweater to take it off.

“Wait… Actually, you should leave it on.” Dean said, pulling Cas towards him again and lovingly kissing the tip of his nose. “For all I care, you can wear it all year long… It looks perfect on you.”

The smile that lit up Castiel’s entire face at Dean’s remark, was the only present that Dean would ever need, whether it was Christmas yet or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean could barely remember the last time he’d properly celebrated Christmas. There were some half-assed attempts over the past twenty years, but there had never truly been any time for an actual celebration.

And so he had always told himself that celebrating Christmas was lame and unnecessary anyway _,_ which is why he still couldn’t believe that his brother and his boyfriend had succeeded at talking him into _this_. Sam was currently nowhere to be seen, and Dean wasn’t sure what his brother was up to, but he was mildly terrified to find out; for all Dean knew Sam could be strategically placing mistletoe everywhere.

For now, Dean settled for hanging around in the bunker’s main room, where a giant tree was proudly standing in one of the corners.

A certain fallen angel was decorating the tree in question, and Dean was quietly watching him. Castiel was humming under his breath, a faint smile tugging at his lips, his blue eyes shining with excitement. It was Castiel’s first real Christmas as a human, and he radiated a warmth that made Dean feel at home like not even the Christmas tree could.

Dean observed how Cas covered the tree in lights, ribbons and ornaments, but he kept his distance, not wanting to break the spell. Castiel was way too focused on the tree to even notice Dean, and Dean found it amusing that it was finally possible to surprise Castiel now that he was no longer an angel.

Eventually Dean couldn’t stay away, and he decided to sneak up behind his boyfriend, wrapping both his arms around Cas’ waist, effectively startling the dark-haired man.

“How’s it going, Cas?”

Castiel beamed at Dean’s presence, leaning back against Dean’s chest with a happy sigh. “I’m almost done. Do you think this is acceptable?” He asked, gesturing at the tree.

Dean chuckled as he inspected the tree. “I think it’s perfect!” He said truthfully, brushing a kiss against Cas’ cheek. “So you’re done?”

“Not yet.” Castiel said with a curt shake of his head. “I still have one thing.”

The former angel wiggled out of Dean’s grasp, pulling one last item out of the cardboard box that held the decorations. It didn’t escape Dean’s attention how Cas’ smile fell a little as he held up the figurine. It was an _angel._

“To put on top.” Cas said matter-of-factly, forcing the smile back onto his face even though he was probably aware that he wasn’t fooling Dean.

“Hey… You’d rather _I_ do it?” Dean offered, putting a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“No… It’s fine. I’ll do it.” Castiel answered determinedly, grabbing one of the chairs to stand on so that he could reach the top.

Dean watched as Cas stretched his arm, his fingers trembling as he lifted up the special ornament, his expression pained.

It all happened so fast then; The angel made of gold suddenly slipped from Castiel’s unsteady fingers, heading straight for the floor. But if nothing else, Dean had amazing reflexes, and he snatched the angel out of midair before it had a chance to crash to the ground.

Castiel blinked down at him, wonder in his big blue eyes. “You caught it…”

Dean laughed, but there was no humor behind it, only guilt. “Yeah, well I’ve learned my lesson, Cas. I don’t want another angel to fall due to my failure.”

Cas looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he got down from the chair and claimed his place in Dean’s arms, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder as his fingers secured themselves to the fabric of Dean’s faded shirt.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Dean.” Cas whispered into his ear, clear, and firm, and reassuring. “In the end, I didn’t fall because of your _failure_ … I fell because of your _love_.”


	3. Chapter 3

Snow was dumb. It was annoying and unpractical. It meant that the roads were slippery and that it was impossible to go freaking anywhere, just like it meant freezing your ass off whenever you dared to set a foot outside.

Dean detested snow with a passion, and so he was unable to grasp why a newly-human Castiel seemed to actually _enjoy_ playing with the wet, icy substance. It had been snowing all night, and the first thing that Cas had done when they’d woken up, was going outside to admire the view. After putting on some clothes and eating breakfast, he’d gone back outside right away.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me, Dean?” Cas asked, giving him the puppy eyes that were as always tricky to resist.

Dean skeptically watched Cas from where he was leaning against the bunker’s backdoor. Cas was working on a giant snowball, which Dean suspected was going to function as a snowman’s body.

“Aren’t you a little too old for this?” Dean asked teasingly, ignoring Cas’ question.

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean; the blue stood out even more than usual thanks to the sea of white that was surrounding Cas. “I’ve never experienced snow as a human, where’s the harm in enjoying it?”

And okay, maybe Cas did have a point there. Besides, Dean knew what he’d signed up for when he’d started dating someone who was technically an angel.

“Help me?” Cas pleaded again, his cheeks and nose pink from the cold, even though he didn’t seem bothered by it.

Dean sighed, but of course, cracked like an egg, and he made his way over to where Castiel was starting to work on a second giant snowball. Cas’ pleased little smirk did not escape Dean’s attention, but he let it slide.

“Why don’t you make one for the head?” Castiel suggested nonchalantly, clearly trying not to sound _too_ smug.

“Yeah… Sure.” Dean muttered, reluctantly so.

He couldn’t believe that he was doing this. And only to please his boyfriend. His stupid way-too-cute-for-Dean’s-own-good boyfriend. Dean subtly eyed Cas while they both worked.

It was starting to snow again, and some of the tiny snowflakes got caught in Cas’ dark mess of hair, as well as in his long lashes. Cas didn’t seem to mind, and hummed a tune as he gathered more snow. Dean noticed the scarf that Cas was wearing. The thing was absolutely hideous; red and green, with a pattern that looked suspiciously like Christmas trees. Most likely something that Sam had handed to him… All of this was _ridiculous,_ and yet, Castiel looked genuinely happy.

Dean didn’t quite understand why, but he suddenly felt warm and tingly all over, even though he was kneeling in the snow, his jeans getting soaked. Castiel suddenly looked up, smiling when he saw that Dean was looking at him.

“You think that this is silly.” Castiel said, guessing Dean’s thoughts.

“Yeah, I do.” Dean admitted as he got up and brushed some snow off of his clothes.

Castiel’s curious eyes followed Dean as he moved. Dean walked over to Cas, squatting down beside his fallen angel. When Dean playfully brushed some snow out of Cas’ hair, Castiel beamed at him. Dean snorted, shaking his head in disbelief before gently pressing a brief kiss to Cas’ icy lips.

“I totally think it’s silly… But I’m also learning to _appreciate_ it.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Holy shit, Cas!”

Dean exclaimed those words of shock as he bumped into a warm body when he’d tried to enter the bunker’s library. Cas had been one step ahead of him, because the angel-turned-human had agreed to help Dean do some research for a case.

For reasons unknown to Dean, Castiel had suddenly come to a stop. Dean grimaced at his best friend, who was standing in the doorway as if he were a statue.

“What the hell? Why are you just _standing_ there?” Dean asked gruffly as he rubbed his aching shoulder; it had been a rather serious crash.

It was then that Dean followed Cas’ gaze, and spotted the bunch of leaves hanging over their heads.

“I apologize. I noticed a rather suspicious plant, Dean. This wasn’t here before.” He explained, pointing at the mistletoe that was strategically placed above the door.

Dean groaned inwardly.

“Yeah, this is what happens when you let Sammy decorate.” He grumbled. “It’s mistletoe, Cas. It’s part of the usual Christmas decorations. Stupid tradition.” He added with a displeased huff.

“A human tradition? What kind of tradition?” Castiel asked, big blue eyes scrutinizing Dean with interest, making Dean’s stomach twist.

Because yeah, that was one explanation that Dean would like to skip, thank you very much _._ But of course, it were always those big blue eyes that knocked down Dean’s defenses, leaving Dean with no other choice but to humor the angel.

“It’s dumb, Cas… Sammy’s just messing with us, you know.” Dean said dismissively. “But if you have to know, it’s… The tradition says that if two people are standing under the mistletoe, they’re supposed to _kiss_. Which is a load of bullshit, really.”

Wide blue eyes turned even wider. Cas didn’t offer Dean a verbal response; he simply stretched his neck, so that he could kiss Dean right on the lips without any sort of warning. The kiss was soft, sweet, _caring_. It was a kiss unlike any kisses that Dean had shared with anyone in a long time.

Dean’s heartbeat went wild when Cas pulled back and timidly peered up at him. The taste of Castiel was still on Dean’s lips, and of one thing Dean was absolutely sure… This wasn’t their last kiss. This _shouldn’t_ be their last kiss.

Speeches about personal space, or about how two dudes who were friends shouldn’t do this, were already out of the window.

“On second thought… It’s a pretty awesome tradition.” Dean muttered, directing a dorky grin at a rather disgruntled looking Cas.

It was Dean who went in for a second kiss. After all, all he wanted to do was honor the tradition, and to make sure that he took away all of Castiel’s doubts.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean did a double take when he stepped into the bunker’s library. Sure, he’d been looking for Castiel because he hadn’t seen the angel all day, but _this_ was not at all what he had expected to find.

That fireplace in the corner? Dean was fairly certain that it hadn’t been there before. The fully decorated Christmas tree beside aforementioned fireplace _definitely_ had not been there earlier. Neither had the comfortable couch that looked like a person could easily live on it for days.

Upon taking a closer look, Dean found that a person already _was_ making himself at home on that very couch. The angel curled up on it was staring into the fire, flames of yellow and orange reflected in his large blue eyes. It was interesting to say the least; how he looked more human than ever, even though he was entirely powered-up again.

The regular layers of clothing were gone; no overcoat, no suit jacket, no shoes. Just the slacks and the white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and the top button undone. The fire illuminated Castiel’s face in a way that showed off all of his most appealing features, from angular jaw to high cheekbones.

Dean was mesmerized, but eventually regained his ability to speak.

“Heya, Cas.” He greeted cautiously as he moved closer to the fire place. “I can tell that some angel mojo has been abused here… What’s up with the extreme home make over?”

Castiel looked up but he didn’t seem surprised, probably already aware of Dean’s presence way before Dean had made it known.

“Nothing really. But my guess is that you’re going to ridicule me either way, like you always do when I try to understand human traditions.” Cas answered defensively, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his chin on top of them, never looking away from where the flames were dancing. “I was curious… Why humans enjoy this sort of thing. Why it makes them happy. What they like about Christmas. I think I get it now… But of course, you think it’s stupid and unnecessary.”

Dean frowned down at Castiel. His boyfriend was right; this was dumb and pointless. And yet, the current scene caused a warm feeling to stir in the pit of Dean’s stomach. A feeling he hadn’t had the pleasure of experiencing in a long time, maybe not ever.

He didn’t say a word as he walked around the couch, then sat down beside the angel. Cas didn’t move, or acknowledge any of it. Dean snuggled against Cas’ side regardless, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth that both Cas and the fireplace provided. He put a hand on top of Castiel’s knee and squeezed it, hoping that the simple touch would make Cas relax a little.

When Dean opened his eyes again, Cas was staring right back at him with those pretty blues, a barely-there smile on his face.

“I’m not making fun of you, you know. Although Christmas is still two weeks away.” Dean teased good-naturedly, stretching his neck to brush a sloppy kiss against Cas’ jaw. “But it’s nice, baby. Merry very early Christmas.”

Castiel laughed softly, his arms at last reaching out to actually pull Dean in. “Merry very early Christmas, Dean.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“Jesus Christ, this is ridiculous!” Dean exclaimed as he forcefully threw the string of Christmas lights on the floor. “One of the many reasons we shouldn’t have bought that dumb Christmas tree in the first place!”

There had been a time when Castiel would be impressed by Dean’s fury, but those days were long gone. Instead, he was amused as he watched how Dean’s mouth turned into a grumpy pout.

The two of them were sitting on the floor underneath the Christmas tree, surrounded by lots of ornaments and the infamous string of lights that Dean had just cursed to the pits of hell because it was tangled into one giant knot.

“You have to be patient, Dean.” Castiel chided, trying not to smile because Dean was a grown man looking like a petulant child.

“Patient, my ass.” Dean muttered. “Can’t believe you and Sammy talked me into this. What’s the point in making the bunker look like Santa Claus barfed all over it?”

Castiel said nothing, reaching out to pick up the abandoned string of lights as he let Dean rant. It took Castiel less than two minutes to untangle them, and the look on Dean’s face when he realized that Cas had succeeded, was priceless.

“Of-freaking-course.” Despite the sarcastic comment, the smirk that played around Dean’s mouth didn’t escape Castiel’s attention. “You know this would have been less humiliating if you were still an angel, I could’ve at least accused you of abusing your mojo.”

“Well I’m entirely human, so I suppose that means that I’m just _that good_.” Castiel teased smugly, handing the lights to Dean.

Dean pulled a face but took them. “Great… Leave it to me to fall for a guy who is a cocky, insufferable, know-it-all.”

The slight twinkle in Dean’s eyes was enough for Castiel to know that Dean didn’t actually mean that, and so Castiel did what worked best on Dean, which was leaning in and kissing him right on the lips to make that fake frown disappear within a heartbeat.

“Cheater…” Dean huffed against Castiel’s mouth, even though he had eagerly kissed back. “Let’s go get that stupid-ass tree decorated then, huh?”

“Yes, let’s.” Castiel agreed eagerly, pressing a playful kiss to Dean’s nose.

Dean stayed around to help until the tree was fully decorated, which took over an hour. And every time Dean complained about it… Castiel simply shut him up with a kiss. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Dammit, Cas! We’ve been over this! _No pets_!” Dean exclaimed, horrified as he stared down at the little monster that was currently tugging at his shoelaces with its sharp, pointy teeth. “Where did that thing come from?! You just went and got a dog without even discussing it?”

The second Dean had set one foot inside the apartment when he’d gotten home after a long day of working at the garage, he’d been attacked by what unmistakably was a puppy. The thing was all fluffy black fur with a hint of brown and white, and big floppy ears.

Castiel defensively held up his hands, getting up from the table where he’d been busy grading his papers.

“Please hear me out, Dean. It’s not ours, I didn’t buy it, Gabriel did.” Castiel explained, hurrying over to where Dean was standing, gently pulling the puppy away from Dean, thus saving Dean’s shoelaces from an early death. “He bought it as a Christmas present for his girlfriend Kali, but since Christmas is still three days away… He didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Dean frowned as his brain tried to process that information. He stared down at his boyfriend who was kneeling on the ground beside the little dog that appeared to be all fuzzy and innocent, but was without a doubt secretly Satan. Nonetheless, Cas was lovingly petting the small trouble-maker with both hands. 

“Wait, so we’re dog-sitting for your brother?!”

When Castiel looked up at Dean, so did the little dog. Dean wasn’t sure which one of the two had the most impressive puppy eyes. Both blue and brown stared him down.

“It’s only for a few days… I’m off from work anyway, so I will look after the dog, you’ll hardly know it’s here.” Castiel promised, tickling the puppy behind its ears. “I know I should’ve asked first, but Gabriel unexpectedly dropped by, you know how he is, it all went so fast…”

Cas trailed off, his big blue eyes never leaving Dean’s face, a pout on his lips that Dean had to resist kissing away. Dean _hated_ when Castiel did this, because that little shit knew exactly what he was doing to Dean.

With an exasperated huff, Dean gave in. “Alright, fine! As long as that little barking rat stays out of my way, I suppose I’ll live.”

A winning smile from Castiel was Dean’s reward, and what a reward it was. Cheesy as Dean felt for even thinking it to himself, watching Cas smile was like watching the sun rise. 

“Thank you, Dean.” He said, getting up to Dean’s level and giving Dean a lingering kiss on the lips before whispering against them. “Our guest has a name by the way, it’s _James_.”

At their feet, James barked as if on cue. Dean sighed exaggeratedly, but he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling Cas’ neck and softly kissing him there.

“Guess it’s going to be a long three days, huh?” Dean mumbled into Cas’ skin.

Castiel laughed softly as he relaxed in Dean’s embrace, muttering back an ‘ _I love you_ ’ that made Dean’s heart sing. Yup, Cas was definitely worth it.

 

### ❄❄❄

 

Working as a mechanic resulted in Dean smelling of sweat and grease most of the time, so he decided on a quick shower before dinner. He was humming a tune under his breath as he darted back into the living room twenty minutes later, freshly showered, only to find a disgruntled-looking Cas sitting on the floor in the middle of a pile of ripped paper.

“I was making dinner, I left these papers on the couch and didn’t pay attention for five minutes, and he just…” Castiel dejectedly threw a handful of shredded paper into the air. “What am I going to tell these kids? I won’t be able to use any of this!”

James wasn’t too far away, watching Castiel from behind the Christmas tree in the corner but not coming any closer, well aware that he’d just committed an unforgivable crime.

It took all of Dean’s willpower for him to not give Cas the well-deserved ‘ _I told you so’_.

“Well…” Dean started, kneeling down on the floor as well to help Cas pick up the mess. “You can always tell them that your dog ate _their homework_.”

Castiel glared daggers at him. “This isn’t funny, Dean.”

Dean took pity on his boyfriend, putting his hand over one of Cas’ to get his attention, then lacing their fingers together. With some fair reluctance, Cas glanced up at him. “Look, I know this sucks, okay? But you still have two weeks until school starts again to figure it out. It’ll be fine, baby.”

Cas’ lips were still pressed into a tight line, but the endearment made his eyes soften, the way Dean knew it always did.

Together they got rid of the mess, finished the cooking, and most importantly; they both kept an eye on James at _all times_. Aside from the occasional whine, the little dog behaved pretty well. Dean was almost getting his hopes up. Almost.

 

### ❄❄❄

 

Ten minutes past midnight. Dean whimpered quietly as Castiel kissed a path along his throat, down to his collar bone. These were the moments Dean liked best; cuddled up together in their comfortable bed after a long day, trading lazy kisses that turned into lengthy make-out sessions, and often ended in even more.

Cas’ hands were roaming, traveling to all the places where Dean wanted them to be.

“Ah…” Dean moaned as Cas sucked a mark into the sensitive skin of his throat. “Baby… Please, I need you to fu-“

They both flinched at the loud sound of howling before Dean could voice his desires. Dean grunted as Castiel pulled away, blue eyes looking alarmed.

“It’s James.” Cas said, eyebrows knitted together as he stared into the dark, listening to the sound.

“No shit.” Dean muttered. “Such a cock block _.._. Where did you put him?”

“The kitchen. I made sure that he can’t reach any of our stuff, and I left him with food, water, and a warm blanket to sleep on… Apparently that’s not satisfying.” Castiel sighed as he pulled away and rolled to his own side of the bed, the mood ruined.

The howling continued for thirty long minutes. Dean could feel a headache starting to form at the angry-puppy-concert.

“How long until you figure the neighbors will be knocking on our door?” Castiel asked bleakly, still glassily staring at the ceiling.

James had moved on to whining, too hoarse to still bark or howl.

Dean had reached the point where he was so tired that all of this was more amusing than annoying, and he snorted. “If it’s crazy old Frank Devereaux from upstairs? He’ll be knocking on our door within now and an hour, and he’ll probably bring a gun.”

Cas winced at that, staring at Dean with worried eyes. Dean deliberated. There weren’t many options left. It was either getting into trouble with the neighbors, possibly some of them calling the police, or…

 

### ❄❄❄

 

“Holy shit, gross!” Dean shuddered as he was brutally woken up by the puppy drooling all over his face.

James had been spending the rest of the night sleeping in the middle of the king-sized bed. Granted, Gabriel’s dog had been quiet, but he’d also effectively kept Dean and Castiel apart. And sure, this had been Dean’s brilliant idea to save the day, but he was more than a little done with it by now.

Castiel was stirring awake as well, blue eyes finding Dean’s as soon as they opened.

“Hmm, Dean…” Cas mumbled sleepily, giving Dean a warm smile.

Dean laughed softly, despite his annoyance. “Yeah, baby… I think I’m done with this dog, and I’m pretty sure it has to pee by now.”

Castiel groaned, hiding his face under a pillow. James simply wagged his tail.

Dean was fairly certain that Castiel was done with pets by now too. _Good_. That was one never-ending discussion that Dean had finally won once and for all.

 

### ❄❄❄

 

In the days that followed, James managed to assault the Christmas tree, ruin Castiel’s best pair of shoes, and vomit on the carpet in the master bedroom.

When Gabriel showed up on the day before Christmas to pick up his dog, both Dean and Castiel were immensely relieved. After some empty threats from Dean, Gabriel left in a rush, set on giving his fiancé her long awaited present.

Everything was back to normal then…

“It’s rather quiet, isn’t it?” Castiel remarked while running his hand through Dean’s hair, breaking the silence. “I mean… James was a handful, but he was… Endearing.”

The two of them were curled up together on the couch watching TV, Dean’s head resting on the pillow that he’d placed in Cas’ lap. He was never going to admit it, but it was kinda quiet indeed.

“I don’t know, man… I was actually craving some peace and quiet.” Dean countered, looking up, right into Castiel’s azure eyes.

Cas’ face fell a little, but he forced a smile and nodded. “Yes, I suppose it’s nice to not have to worry about James chewing on our belongings all of the time, and to be able to sleep like regular people.”

Castiel attempted to sound convincing, but Dean knew _that look_. The love of Dean’s life was sad. And Dean would never want Castiel to be sad, ever.

“You’re lying, Cas…” Dean called out bluntly. “Do you want your own puppy? Or another pet? Because if that would seriously make you happy, we can talk about this, baby.”

Cas’ eyes lit up, just like that. Dean braced himself for the worst.

“How do you feel about _Guinea pigs_ , Dean?”

All Dean knew about Guinea pigs was that they were a lot less work than puppies, and that they made Cas smile all the same. Which, essentially, was all that counted; Cas smiling.

This was awesome. At least Dean knew the perfect Christmas present for his boyfriend now.

Dean’s hands reached up to pull Castiel in for a serious kiss, and Cas eagerly complied, lowering his head like Dean wanted him to, so that their lips could meet.

It sure as hell was going to be a magical Christmas. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Christmas tree that proudly stood in the middle of the bunker’s main room was glowing brightly, a bit too brightly for Dean’s liking. The warm glow that it was spreading was entirely too warm to match Dean’s dusky mood. He was restlessly tapping his fingers against the wooden table and shifting in his chair, staring into the void as he waited for Sam to get back with the groceries.

It was the day before Christmas, and Sam had insisted they’d prepare a special dinner for tonight, to celebrate Christmas Eve. Dean had reluctantly agreed because it was impossible to say no to Sam when he gave Dean that look full of hope, not to mention because it would at least be some kind of a distraction.

Dean absentmindedly played with his phone as his thoughts continued to nag him.

 _Stupid angel_. Stupid angel who wasn’t there. Stupid angel who didn’t get that Christmas was something important to humans, and for some reason, important to Dean. It was a time to be with family and friends, yet Cas was out there going about his business, and Dean hadn’t heard anything from him in weeks.

Taking a large sip of his whiskey, Dean picked up the phone again. His fingers were itching to send a message to that insensitive dick. The insensitive dick whom, despite it all, Dean missed terribly, and wanted close.

He downed the rest of the liquor before he started typing.

_‘What’s up Cas? Care to tell me where you are?’_

Dean tried to keep the sarcasm to a minimum, and was surprised when he got a reply in under a minute.

_‘Why, is something wrong? Are you in trouble, Dean? Is Sam alright?’_

Dean rolled his eyes. That proved his point, right there. Cas and his _no-need-to-spend-time-together-unless-it’s-business_ attitude. No matter how much more human he’d become, this was a harsh reminder that deep down, Cas was always going to be an angel of the lord.

_‘We’re fine. Look, whatever man. I texted because it’s Christmas.’_

Again, Cas’ answer came instantly.

_‘I’m aware. Merry Christmas, Dean.’_

Dean glowered at the screen, then forcefully threw his phone onto the table.

“Jeez, how spontaneous… Merry Christmas to you too _,_ douchebag.” He angrily muttered under his breath; he would never admit that there were tears stinging behind his eyes, just waiting to spill out.

In the distance, he heard the sound of a door. Sam was back. Dean took a deep breath, ready to put on his happy face for his younger brother’s benefit, if only for Christmas Eve. He determinedly got up from his seat, the plan being to help Sam prepare whatever he’d planned for dinner.

“I’ll be right there to help, Sammy.” He called in the general direction of the kitchen while eyeing his phone one last time.

No new messages. Dean silently cursed himself for caring so much about someone not quite human.

It was then that Dean realized that there hadn’t been a response from Sam either… He sighed as he dragged his eyes away from the phone, turning around to investigate.

His heart made a sudden jump when he was confronted with bright blue eyes that were staring right at him with an intensity that stunned Dean. Standing in the doorway was Cas, who looked a bit tired, but was gently smiling at Dean.

“I… You…” Dean couldn’t form a coherent sentence just yet.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.” Castiel offered, taking several steps towards Dean, until there wasn’t much distance left between them at all.

The feeling of pure, overwhelming happiness that was spreading throughout Dean’s entire body, assured that he didn’t even have the sense to feel ashamed for being so wrong about the angel.

“But you… You can’t fly anymore.” Dean blurted out, still confused. “So that means you were…”

“Already on my way to see you for Christmas.” Castiel cut in with another timid smile.

Dean felt the tears welling up again, but this time, they were tears of joy. And what better way to hide those unwelcome tears than to pull Castiel in for a hug. Dean let a trembling breath escape as he rested his chin on Cas’ shoulder, arms wrapping around Cas’ waist as the angel slipped his arms around Dean’s neck to return the hug.

That hug lasted longer than was socially acceptable between two friends. Dean didn’t care. When he felt how Cas pressed the lightest of kisses into his hair, he didn’t care either.

Dean smiled against Cas’ neck. “Merry Christmas, Cas.” 


	9. Chapter 9

“This movie is utterly unrealistic, Dean. What parent would go to an airport to fly to Paris for the holidays and forget their child? They would at least make sure to check before getting on that plane… And how could one small child go up against two adults without getting harmed? That makes little sense.”

These are the kind of questions that Dean really doesn’t want to hear while he, Sam and Cas are watching some traditional cheesy Christmas movies in the bunker’s makeshift living room.

“Home Alone is a classic, Cas.” Dean rolls his eyes at the angel-turned-human who is sitting beside him on the couch, squinting his vibrant blue eyes at the screen.

Sam snickers from his comfortable armchair, and Dean throws his younger brother a glare. He knows the look that Sam is giving him. It’s not the ‘ _your boyfriend is annoying’_ look. Much worse, it’s the ‘ _you’re annoyed by this and I’m so amused_ ’ look.

When Sam raises his eyebrows at Dean in challenge, Dean flips him off.

Castiel is oblivious to the exchange between the brothers; the guy is still busy trying to figure out the movie.

“You know what else bothers me about this movie?” Cas suddenly asks in general.

Sam is downright snorting now.

“What bothers me is that-”

Dean abruptly pulls Castiel in, cupping Cas’ face and shutting him up with a long, lingering kiss. Castiel gasps into Dean’s mouth at first, surprised, but then he easily melts into it, the movie long forgotten. Sometimes it’s a big advantage that Cas is so easily distracted.

When their short make-out session ends, Dean notes that Sam is pulling that displeased face that kids often pull when their parents kiss in front of them.

Dean smirks. It’s his turn to give his brother the infamous ‘ _you’re annoyed by this and I’m so amused_ ’ look.

Castiel is the only one out of the three of them who’s nowhere near annoyed; he simply smiles up at Dean in adoration before demanding a second kiss. 


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel is mildly befuddled when he passes Dean in the doorway on his way to the kitchen, Dean pointing up with an expression that’s slightly nervous but also a little _too_ innocent. Following Dean’s gaze, he spots the little green plant hanging over their heads. Mistletoe. Castiel knows exactly what that human tradition means.

He hears how Dean chuckles shakily, green eyes blinking slowly when Castiel lowers his stare to look at his friend again.

“Sam is such a nerd, huh?” Dean mutters, all nonchalance. “Told him that Mistletoe would be pointless in this bunker… Only dudes here.”

Castiel can feel Dean’s breathing as they’re standing there, chest to chest, neither of them moving away. And he knows that look on Dean’s face, knows it like the back of his hand. Dean is lying. More importantly; Dean is lying because he _wants something_.

When Castiel’s brain puts two and two together, he realizes what that something is, and he feels his own excitement grow, his grace singing with it. He decides that playing along will benefit the both of them in this situation, and he gives Dean a nudge in the right direction.

“But now that we’re here, Dean… Perhaps it would be wise to honor the tradition, just in case.” Castiel suggests offhandedly, like it’s not all that big of a deal, hesitantly bringing up a hand to loosely place it against the side of Dean’s neck. “For good luck.”

“Yeah…” Dean whispers back dazedly as he leans into the touch, his eyes hungrily dropping to Castiel’s lips. “For good luck.”

In a rush, lips meet in the middle. Dean tastes even better than Castiel ever could’ve hoped. They get lost in that kiss that lasts way longer than the average Mistletoe kiss, fingers running through hair, neither of them pulling away, not until Sam interrupts them with a pointed cough. Dean turns beet red, and his brother rolls his eyes as he quickly moves past them.

“Honestly, Dean?” The younger Winchester sighs theatrically. “ _Mistletoe?”_

The look Dean gives Castiel once Sam is out of sight, is clearly an apology. Castiel doesn’t want an apology though; he simply needs another kiss, and so he cracks a smile and points up like Dean had done earlier.

Relieved, Dean gives in right away, breathlessly laughing when Castiel chastises him by whispering the word “liar” against his lips between slow, deep kisses.

Castiel knows then and there that his first real Christmas is going to be wonderful.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?” Dean answers without looking up from the morning paper he’s reading, taking another sip of extra strong coffee.

“Are you a Christmas tree? Because you look like you could use an angel on top of you.”

Dean’s head jerks up, and he starts coughing up his coffee, spraying it all over the newspaper.

Innocent blue eyes are regarding him hopefully, but all Dean can do is stare at his best friend, incapable of speech.

Castiel frowns, seeming less than pleased.

“That didn’t go as I planned, Sam was so certain that this would work… He was messing with me again, wasn’t he?”

Dean can feel himself turning as red as the average Santa Claus costume. 

He has two things in mind that he wants to be doing for the rest of this day. One; strangle his younger brother. Two; make out with the cute angel who apparently has a crush on him, preferably in front of aforementioned younger brother, just to get back at him.

Yup, it was going to be an interesting Sunday at the bunker for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

“Son of a bitch!”

Dean cursed bitterly as he glared at the Christmas tree that he’d just spent hours decorating.  

The tree was supposed to bring some color to the bunker’s main room, and most of all, some  _light_. It had been his plan to surprise Sam and Cas with the tree in question, but unfortunately, the light was exactly what was missing right now. As it was, the room still seemed somber and dim.

Just Dean’s luck; after he’d wrestled with the string of Christmas lights for nearly an hour, trying his best to drape them around the giant tree, he’d found out that they were broken once he’d tried to plug them in. Yeah, he probably should’ve checked earlier. _Dammit._

Dean continued his staring contest with the tree, as if his anger could be enough to spontaneously make the lights flicker in orange and yellow like they were supposed to. He sighed dejectedly when nothing happened, already considering making a trip to the nearest store to buy a new string, then start all over.

He was about to turn away and get his jacket and keys, when something caught his eye. One of the tiny lights, precisely in the middle of the tree, timidly started glowing. Dean stared in wonder, because that was not the promised glow of orange. Instead there was an icy blue, brighter than any light that Dean had ever seen.

Before he could even begin to question why only one of the many lights was coming to life all of the sudden, a second light started flickering. And then a third, and a fourth. Followed by a fifth and a sixth and a seventh. Not much later, all of the lights were shining brightly, bathing the tree and the rest of the room in a surreal yet magical shade of blue. Dean was sure that he had to be imagining it all. It was either that, or a Christmas miracle.

He gasped in awe when all the lights turned brighter at once.

“What the hell…”

A familiar warm hand on his lower back kept him from exploring that thought. Instinctively looking to his left, he met eyes almost as blue as the lights that he’d been admiring seconds ago.

“Cas?” He whispered, surprised at the angel’s appearance. “Did you… Did you do this? Is that your grace?”

Castiel nodded tentatively, showing Dean the ghost of a smile. “You were looking very frustrated, I assumed you needed some light.”

Dean breathed, soon finding his shelter in Castiel’s arms, hiding his face against Cas’ neck as they stood in their embrace.

“Yeah…” Dean confessed into Cas’ skin, voice down to a whisper. “Lucky for me that I’ll always have my own personal light to drive out the darkness, huh?”

Castiel said nothing, but gently touched Dean’s cheek with his fingertips to coax Dean into a kiss. The lights started flickering uncontrollably the second their lips touched, betraying Cas’ excitement.

Dean grinned against the corner of Cas’ mouth. Perhaps not a Christmas miracle after all then, but without a doubt something equally amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

The giant Christmas tree in the middle of the war room is the first thing that catches Castiel’s eye when he gets back to the bunker on Christmas Eve. There’s no sign of the Winchesters yet, and so the angel takes a minute to appreciate their tree, heavily decorated in red, silver, and green.

He can’t help but smile to himself when he spots the angel on top; it’s an ordinary ornament, but he notices that the Winchesters have bothered to give it a tiny, homemade, blue tie.

What he notices next is the large pile of presents right beside said tree. He reads the names on them.

 _‘Mary Winchester’_. ’ _Sam Winchester’. ‘Dean Winchester’. 'Jody Mills’. 'Claire Novak’. 'Alex Jones’. 'Donna Hanscum’._ And last but not least, he sees several presents that have _'Castiel’_ written on them. Dean truly is taking this holiday seriously this year.

“Hey there, sunshine. Glad you’re back…” Castiel had been too deep in thought to even hear Dean sneak up on him, but he immediately melts into Dean’s touch when he feels a firm hand on the back of his neck, while at the same time a soft kiss is pressed to his temple.

With a quiet but warm “hello, Dean”, Castiel takes the man he loves into his arms for a long hug.

When they pull apart, Dean smiles, but it soon shifts into an expression that’s rather earnest and almost speculative. As if he’s weighing his options, trying to figure out something very important.

“Is everything alright here?” Castiel checks, trying to read whatever it is that Dean’s trying to tell him with those wide green eyes, but failing.

A nervous laugh from Dean, and then he shrugs, hesitantly pulling a small black box out of the pocket of his jacket. “Just… It’s just that I have another present for you, but I wanna give it to you now, before everyone else arrives and this place turns into a freaking zoo for the rest of the weekend.”

He places the box in the palm of Castiel’s hand, and Castiel’s gaze falls on the name on the label attached to it. Unlike the presents under the tree, this one says _'Castiel Winchester’_.

Castiel’s heart beats like a drum from simply seeing those words in that combination, and there’s another shaky chuckle from Dean.

“That’s a hint, I guess.” Dean mutters when Castiel looks up at him, staring at the mild frown on Dean’s forehead that’s betraying his worry. “Because I suck at this stuff, but if you open it and everything goes as I planned… then yeah…” He trails off, not finishing the sentence; and he doesn’t need to, because Castiel slowly puts two and two together, and starts to realize that apparently he’s getting all of his wishes for Christmas this year.

It’s confirmed when Castiel carefully opens the box and sees a ring, simple yet elegant, white gold and a single gemstone. Emerald.

He pulls Dean in for a heated kiss before breathlessly whispering “yes, Dean” against the corner of Dean’s mouth. Castiel feels how Dean smiles against his cheek, clearly satisfied with that answer.

They stay like that, for a while, in each other’s arms, admiring the tree and the Christmas lights until Dean eventually slides the ring onto Castiel’s finger. A perfect fit.

❄ ❄ ❄ 

The next morning, when they’re surrounded by other loved ones and about to unwrap their gifts, Castiel doesn’t miss how _'Winchester’_ is now neatly scribbled on all of the presents that previously only had _'Castiel’_ on them.

When Dean takes his hand -the one with the ring- and winks at him, Castiel knows for a fact that no Christmas is ever going to be better than this one, even if he lives to see another thousand years.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean gripped the edge of the sink, his knuckles turning white. He’d fled to the kitchen supposedly to check on that huge turkey in the oven, but honestly he’d just felt overwhelmed and he’d been looking for a moment alone.

And okay, yeah, it was a good kind of overwhelmed. But overwhelmed nonetheless. Because everyone was _here_. And _happy_. And _healthy_. And for once the world wasn’t about to end. This was the first Christmas that he got to properly celebrate with his mom, as an adult at least, and while Dean was grateful, it also eerily reminded him of Djinn dreams and pocket universes.

Mom here, Sam here, Castiel here. Their friends here. Jody and the girls, Donna… All of them were currently in the war room, talking over drinks beside the giant-ass Christmas tree that Sam had insisted they’d get for the occasion.

Dean took a deep breath, convincing himself that it was real, and most of all, that it wasn’t temporary.

“Dean? Are you feeling alright?”

The sudden sound of Castiel’s voice from behind him made him jump a bit, but when he collected himself, Dean tentatively turned around and offered Cas a weak smile. Cas was standing in the doorway, but took that as a sign to come closer, taking a few steps towards Dean until he was close enough to touch Dean if he’d reach out. Obviously the guy had some sort of special Dean-radar, always detecting when something wasn’t quite right.

“I’m good… Really.” Dean muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just having a hard time believing that today is real because… _everything_ is good. Too good maybe. Makes you wonder if it’s even real, if you know what I mean?”

“Oh, Dean…” Cas sighed, sounding almost wistful, his blue eyes soft yet mildly concerned.

Before Dean knew what was happening, Cas’ hand found his, and he intertwined their fingers. Dean stared down at their hands in wonder, then back up at Castiel. The angel looked a little more rumpled than usual without all of his overcoats and with his tie loose and backwards, a faint blush on his cheeks, his hair ruffled. Cas was truly feeling at home here these days _-with Dean-,_ yet another thing that was too good to be true.

But true regardless, Dean realized as Cas squeezed his hand, grounding him.

“I’ve told you from the start though, haven’t I?” Castiel mused, now carefully placing the palm of his free hand against Dean’s cheek, the warmth making Dean melt into his touch. “Good things _do_ happen. Sometimes we have to wait a little longer before they do. I’m sorry you had to wait this long, but I can assure you that it’s real…”

They stared at each other, neither willing to break eye contact, and Dean caught himself wondering if it would be extremely greedy for him to want just _one more_ good thing today. When he noticed how Cas’ eyes darted down to his lips, he figured that, perhaps no, it wouldn’t be too much to ask, not this time.

Dean didn’t know who was leaning in first, but they met somewhere in the middle, his lips against Castiel’s for the very first time. Fingers tangled in hair, mouths explored and noses brushed, neither of them pulling away until Sam barged into the kitchen, accidentally interrupting them.

“Seriously, you two, sneaking away to do _that_? And you don’t even have the excuse of mistletoe.” He teased them, but to Dean’s relief otherwise his younger brother didn’t seem at all surprised to catch Dean in the act of kissing their guardian angel.

They were both grinning when Sam left with a another beer and a playful roll of his eyes.

 _Good things do happen, Dean._ For the first time since they’d met in that barn all those years ago, Dean genuinely dared to believe that Castiel had been speaking the truth all along.


	15. Chapter 15

“Come on, Cas… I’ve got something to show you.”

Dean impatiently pulls Castiel along, leading him through the halls of the bunker, afraid that he’ll chicken out if he doesn’t get this show on the road _right now_. It’s Christmas Eve, and neither of them are actually drunk, but they are both pleasantly buzzed. Truth be told, there’s just enough alcohol in Dean’s system for him to not lose the courage to do what he’s been planning to do all day.

Their shoulders bump as they walk, Dean’s hand loosely grasping Castiel’s wrist. The angel doesn’t seem to mind, and Dean considers that a good start. He’s going to do this. He _can_ do this. Because if he doesn’t do it now, he probably never will.

When they reach Dean’s room, Dean tugs his friend inside and firmly closes the door behind them. He sits on the edge of the bed, patting the empty space beside him to invite Cas to follow his example. Cas does, with a gentle smile and a hint of curiosity in those big blue eyes. God, Dean is such a sucker for those eyes; the look Cas gives him is going to make this either more difficult or -if Dean’s shitty luck takes a day off for once-, a bit easier.

Now that they’re both sitting here in their ugly Christmas sweaters (Donna had decided to knit one for _everyone_ , and Sam had insisted that it would be rude not to wear them tonight), Dean realizes how utterly ridiculous his plan probably is. And this whole situation for that matter.

Yet, somewhere in some hidden corner of his being he gathers the strength to blurt out what he’d been dying to say all day.

“So yeah, Cas… About that other Christmas present that I mentioned earlier, the one I’d rather give you in private…” Dean clears his throat, stalling, deep down afraid of Castiel’s reaction.

But Cas’ eyes light up as he clearly remembers that promise, and it encourages Dean to keep going.

“I just… It’s something I kinda wanted to give you for a long time, but you can totally say no if it’s… if it’s not something you want.”

Cas looks confused now, and Dean’s voice fails to offer any more words. And so Dean points to the ceiling, hoping that the message will come across without him having to say it out loud. To let Cas know what he wants, Dean Winchester style.

Playing along immediately, Castiel tilts his head and follows Dean gaze, slowly blinking at the mistletoe that’s hanging right over their heads, there were Dean had put it up earlier that day when he’d come up with plan ’ _finally-confess-those-feelings-to-Cas’_.

There’s a long silence, during which Dean feels his heart sink to his stomach, afraid that he ruined everything. And on freaking Christmas Eve, nonetheless. Stupid, stupid Dean.

But then he feels a warm hand on the side of his neck. And another one on his knee. And the second he actually lowers his gaze to look at Cas, soft lips are already crashing into Dean’s with so much eagerness that it instantly makes Dean giddy. He kisses back without a second thought, pulling Cas as close as physically possible. When they’re both out of breath they slow down, taking turns, pressing butterfly kisses to each other’s lips. After a while, they’re just resting their foreheads together, neither of them talking.

Dean’s thankful for the not talking part. He prefers actions, and he’s glad that Cas gets it. The two of them have a special way of talking, one that they can both understand without saying a word.

The only words that Cas gives him are _“Merry Christmas, Dean”,_ and Dean enthusiastically says them back.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
